


Travel cost and how to get it

by shaw0907



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, top theseusscamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaw0907/pseuds/shaw0907





	Travel cost and how to get it

【Thesewt】《旅行经费在哪里》  
summary:  
　　忒修斯：我弟缺钱不肯跟我要，还去借别的男人的钱！  
　　纽特：我不是我没有QAQ

　　梗源：《神奇动物在哪里》纽特·斯卡曼德的引言：“第一版《神奇动物在哪里》最早是在1918年受默默然图书公司的奥古斯塔斯·沃姆先生的委托而动笔的，他客气地问我是否愿意为他的出版社撰写一本有关神奇动物的具有权威性的手册。那是我只不过是一个在魔法部工作的下层雇员，所以迫不及待地想得到这个机会，一是为了增加我那每周两西可的可怜薪水，二是为了作环球旅行寻找新的神奇动物以打发假日。”

　　正文：

　　“二十三，二十四，二十五——”  
　　将最后一枚铜纳特摞上去，盯着面前整整齐齐摆放着的三小堆硬币，年轻的神奇动物学家抓了抓蓬乱的金棕色卷发，长长叹了口气。  
　　一共五加隆十六西可二十五纳特，这就是他工作几年来攒下的全部财产。  
　　黑皮毛的小家伙扒了扒纽特胸口的衬衣扣子，迫不及待地从他怀里跳出来，把所有钱币一股脑扫进了自己的口袋，在装铜纳特时神情明显还透出点嫌弃。  
　　“好吧，好吧，先给你收着。”纽特哭笑不得地摸了摸嗅嗅的脑袋。  
　　自从成年后他就不愿再从家里拿钱，要知道从霍格沃茨肄业就已经够让老斯卡曼德夫妇担心的了。而作为魔法部底层雇员，他一周的工资只有可怜的两个银西可，即便空余时间去接些抄写之类的兼职，也不过是杯水车薪——这主要得归咎于我们的神奇动物学家自己省吃俭用，却总是忍不住给自己箱子里目前为数不多的“伙伴”提供最好的一切。  
　　所以当默默然出版社找来的时候，纽特毫不犹豫答应了对方提出的写书邀请，只是想到计算好的路线和沿途所需的费用，纽特不由得有些发愁。  
　　嗅嗅仿佛察觉到什么，黑豆似的小眼睛骨碌碌转了一圈，突然从口袋里摸出一把精巧的钥匙，伸爪往纽特面前递了递。  
　　“不行。”纽特一眼认出了这把钥匙，绷起脸摇摇头，压低声音说：“Niffler，这个不可以。”  
　　嗅嗅扁了扁嘴，一副不甘心的模样，如果神奇动物会说话的话，恐怕整个房间都能听到他的疯狂吐槽：  
　　“那可是古灵阁的金库钥匙！！！”  
“满屋子的亮晶晶！！！”  
　　“妈咪到底在纠结什么！！！”  
　　“你们巫师真奇怪！！！”

　　纽特当然不肯答应，因为那是他哥哥的私人金库钥匙，是忒修斯入职那年送给他的圣诞礼物。  
　　作为魔法部第一重要部门法律执行司的首席傲罗，位高权重的忒修斯收入与他自然不在一个层面。  
　　这位哥哥总是担心自家弟弟的经济问题，每次去对角巷都要拖着他去古灵阁取钱，只是纽特长大后就无论如何也不肯再收了。后来忒修斯就改成变着花样给家里买东西，所有大大小小的节日都被他送了一个遍，有时候甚至还冒充父母的名义，每次送给他的都是最实用也最紧缺的东西。  
　　忒修斯以为他不知道，以为他内敛的寡言少语的弟弟总希望躲开他的拥抱，以为他只沉迷于神奇动物的世界。  
　　——其实他什么都知道。  
　　纽特摸了摸那把钥匙，神情温柔地把它重新递给嗅嗅装好，下定决心抓过半张羊皮纸，匆匆写下了几行字。

　　英国魔法部。  
　　一只猫头鹰穿过滂沱雨水，从高高的窗户里飞进法律执行司，扑棱着翅膀降落在首席傲罗的办公桌前。  
　　“辛苦了，黛丽丝。”年轻英俊的男人从堆积的文件中抬起头，施了一个烘干咒，又从抽屉里找出一小片吐司递过去——这招还是跟纽特学的——果然雪鸮满意地轻轻啄了啄他的手指，抖抖羽毛吃了起来。  
　　向来雷厉风行的首席傲罗足足犹豫了半晌，修长手指才慢慢解开了那张小小的字条。  
　　反正巫师信件本就是要经法律执行司审查过才能寄出的。头一次做这种事、道德良好的傲罗努力说服自己，完全无视了审核信件安全性这种小事只需要派驻在各个猫头鹰棚屋的底层雇员批量核查，压根不需要他亲自过目的规则。  
　　毕竟谁知道这家突然冒出来的出版社到底靠不靠谱呢，还有那个来历不明的叫什么沃姆的小子，最近来找纽特的次数未免太过频繁了。  
　　“亲爱的沃姆先生。”  
熟悉的字迹映入眼帘，纸边还印了一个疑似嗅嗅的爪印，忒修斯一边皱眉一边不自觉弯了弯嘴角，但很快那点笑意就随着他的视线下移而消失了。  
　　整个傲罗办公室心照不宣地低头做事，气压低到冰点，然后所有人都瞪大眼看着他们严谨律己从不早退的上司忽然站了起来，草草说了句有事要办便大步走了出去。  
　　“斯卡曼德先生。”助理艾琳小步追了上去，“魔法维修保养处的加薪申请需要我们傲罗指挥部的意见，您看——”  
　　男人紧抿的唇线昭示着阴郁的心情，艾琳声音下意识越来越小，暗骂自己运气不好。原本这只是件无关紧要的小事，实在是因为无人在意拖了太久必须今天回复，她才不得不硬着头皮顶上来。  
　　出乎意料的，不苟言笑的首席傲罗扫了一眼审批单，干脆利落地说：“我同意。”他指了指头顶持续了整整一周的大雨，语气堪称温和：“格林小姐，想必你们也有同感。而且为了避免更多部门罢工，我个人建议将地下四到六层都纳入此次涨薪范畴。”  
　　“是，是，好的。”艾琳愣了一瞬，赶紧飞快地用速记羽毛笔记录下上司的意见：“那么总共包括魔法体育运动司、魔法交通司、神奇动物管控司……”  
　　华丽流畅地签下名字后，忒修斯高大的身影就幻影移形消失了。  
　　年轻的女职员咬着羽毛笔心想，究竟是谁告诉她首席傲罗挑剔冷漠苛刻难处的？整个魔法部恐怕都没有如此体恤下情的了！

　　傍晚。  
　　一个穿着考究身材中等的男人推开了破釜酒吧陈旧的木门，他环视一周，视线很快锁定在墙角靠窗处穿着孔雀蓝大衣的青年身上，举步走了过去。  
　　“抱歉，我迟到了。”  
　　“没有关系，您能来我就很高兴了。”尽管为了洽谈写书一事两人已经见过几次了，纽特仍旧有些局促，急忙让还在喝酒的皮克特跳进大衣口袋，站起来主动伸出了手。  
　　或许是他的错觉，这次沃姆先生握住他时力度似乎比之前更大一些。  
　　随意点了杯黄油啤酒，男人靠坐在扶手椅上单刀直入地开口：“斯卡曼德先生，我看了您的信，您说需要一些旅行经费？”  
　　纽特脸红了，难为情地垂下头：“是，是的。”  
　　他揉了揉鼻子，竭力使自己平静下来，按上午想好的腹稿陈述：“原本您慷慨提供这个写书的机会我已经非常感激，但是我计划去救助客迈拉兽并收集相关资料，这趟旅行大概需要三十加隆费用，我想向您预支……”  
　　他抬起头轻声恳请：“您可以从以后的稿酬里扣——”那双松绿色的眼睛在接触到男人探究的目光后又迅速垂了下来：“我是说，如果、如果能顺利出版的话，如果不能，我也会——”  
　　男人打断了他：“客迈拉兽产自希腊，三十加隆对于这场旅行也未必宽裕，而且据我浅薄所知，这种动物拥有狮子的脑袋和火龙的尾巴，极端危险。为什么要在现在去？”  
　　沃姆先生的语气从某种程度上讲几乎可以算是严厉，内含的关切却是不容忽视的，纽特敏锐地察觉到了这点，因此并不生气，甚至眼前人那绷紧的下颌线条和皱起的眉峰令他觉得简直有些熟悉。  
　　纽特挥开莫名的思绪，认真地回答说：“七月是客迈拉兽产卵的季节，他们的卵极其珍贵，历年有大量黑市商人倒卖，以至于这种物种几乎已经被捕杀殆尽，我希望能来得及赶到，帮他们一点忙。”  
　　“可传言中这种动物非常危险，嗜血成性——”  
　　“我知道。”纽特微微有些激动，他甚至勇敢地首次打断了男人的话，“我知道他们本性非善，但这不是人们赶尽杀绝甚至牟取利益的理由。只有有人去阻止，去保护，才能让未来一代代巫师和我们一样拥有享有欣赏他们美丽奇特的外表和神奇本领的权利。”  
　　“哪怕你自己要承担风险？”男人的嗓子似乎被哽住了，语调奇异地问。  
　　“没有什么事情是可以不冒风险就能做成的。”年轻的赫奇帕奇安静地说，带着一股一往无前的勇气和与瘦弱身板截然不符的力量。  
　　他忽然歪歪头露出一个狡黠且自信的笑容，“而且我也没那么容易受伤，毕竟我和乌克兰铁肚皮也打过交道，他们会喜欢我的。”  
　　是啊，男人心想，他和乌克兰铁肚皮何止打过交道，在东线战场上，那头巨大的火龙从头到尾只亲近他一个人，对其他所有靠近的人则只想吃掉了事。  
　　青年的笑容还带着些小男孩的稚气和得意，鼻梁脸颊上散落的雀斑生动得不可思议，那双半藏在金棕卷发后的绿眼睛干净剔透，在夕阳温暖的余晖里闪闪发光。  
　　梅林在上，复方汤剂什么时候有了迷情剂的附加效果？但是这一刻，沃姆——忒修斯只觉得满腔的爱意几乎要冲出胸口，那种在血脉里扎根已久，深藏在心底从不敢表露的感情此刻被一种未知的魔力驱使着，驱使他使用别的身份，正大光明地对他的弟弟说：“纽特，你知道吗，我是说，斯卡曼德先生，原谅我的冒昧，不止动物们都喜欢你，我——也喜欢你。”

　　酒吧里妖精的歌声刚好唱到了最高音，嘈杂的欢呼和伴唱声充满了整个狭小的酒吧，仿佛过了很久，又仿佛只有一秒钟，习惯性目光躲闪的青年在无措的震惊中终于抬眼看了过来，扬起了一个小小的腼腆的笑容：“谢谢您，沃姆先生。”  
　　“我，我很荣幸，”他磕磕绊绊地说，“我一直很惹人烦，也没什么朋友，很少有人会喜欢我这样的人。所以，谢谢您。”  
　　“没有人会不喜欢你。”忒修斯几乎脱口而出，但他硬生生忍住了，因为纽特接着说了下去。  
　　“但是请恕我不得不说抱歉，我已经——已经有喜欢的人了。”青年声如蚊蚋，整张脸涨得通红，却说得十足坚定。  
　　忒修斯感觉到心跳几乎停了一瞬，脑海中飞快地跳出几个名字，细细密密针扎似的疼，他轻声问：“介意告诉我她是谁吗？”  
　　仿佛怕自己声音一大就会吓到对方，令他小鹿一样躲回自己的林子里不肯露面。  
　　纽特羞涩地笑了笑，“他是一个……了不起的人，很高，也很英俊，我很小的时候就认识他了，他有一双蓝色的眼睛，就像雷鸟——虽然我还没有见过雷鸟，但是他们一定是一样的骄傲，一样的强大。”  
　　青年像是在回忆着什么，柔软的眼神流露出谈起动物时相似又不同的光芒，语气轻快地抱怨着：“其实有时候又很像个孩子，跟嗅嗅他们没什么区别，老是需要抱一抱。”

　　妖精的歌声余音还在缥缥缈缈地回荡，纽特却只能感受到一片长久的沉默，久到他几乎要为自己冒昧的交浅言深和不通人情再次道歉时，对面终于开口，声音压抑，语气古怪地问：“你有没有想过告诉他？那个你喜欢的人？”  
　　“不，不了，他又不一定喜欢我——”  
　　这个秘密从意识到的那一刻他就没打算告诉当事人，更何况，他们之间还有一层不足为外人道的剪不断的亲缘关系，纽特下意识语无伦次地拒绝，以至于片刻后才愣愣地猛然发现眼前人正逐渐发生改变的容貌。  
　　忒修斯·斯卡曼德端正地坐在他面前，穿着不太合身的属于奥古斯塔斯·沃姆的衣服，脸上绽放出从未有过的灿烂笑容——连他代表霍格沃兹拿了三强争霸赛奖杯或者被任命为最年轻的首席傲罗时也没有。  
　　他用手按着桌面，向前微微倾身，隔着柔软的发丝将一个吻印上弟弟的额头。  
　　“真巧，他也喜欢你。”

END

　　彩蛋一：纽特从他哥的亲身示例中get了复方汤剂的妙用并发扬光大。  
　　彩蛋二：  
　　临行前，嗅嗅如愿以偿从古灵阁的私人金库揣一大口袋金加隆。  
　　忒修斯牢牢抱着别扭的弟弟，在他耳边笑着低声说：“实在过意不去就当我借你的，不过——你出门要是瘦一磅利息就得翻一倍。”  
　　温热的气流拂过脸颊，纽特红着耳根落荒而逃。  
　　九年后。  
　　《神奇动物在哪里》顺利出版并大获成功，甚至被列入霍格沃茨基础教材，据《Spellbound》透露，年轻作家赢得了巨额的版税收入，甚至足够他在伦敦换新的房产。  
　　功成名就的神奇动物学家兴冲冲揣着拼命挣扎的嗅嗅去找他哥，然而某人掐了一把他细瘦的腰，一本正经地说：“怎么办，利息不够还，肉偿吧。”  
　　所有暧昧的气息和声响被严严实实隔绝在了楼上的卧室里，嗅嗅再次如愿以偿，慢悠悠躺回了他金光闪闪的巢。

 

　　注：①客迈拉兽相关设定及为什么纽特回答为什么要保护神奇动物包括凶残的、不可驯服的神奇动物部分引自《神奇动物在哪里》，有私设。  
　　②不知道巫师界有没有通货膨胀，根据hp时期来看，两个银西可大概是赫敏家养小精灵保护协会一枚徽章的价格。英国魔法部在地下，但是有魔法的窗子可以显示当天由魔法维修保养处选择的天气，有一次飓风就是因为魔法维修保养处的人想要加工资。所以魔法部底层雇员真的很穷啊咳咳。哥哥的薪酬高是我根据常识猜的，无论麻瓜还是巫师，系统内顶层收入跟基层肯定不能比，远目。  
　　③《Spellbound》相关内容引自第二部设定集，就是那本胡乱报道订婚消息的杂志，称纽特的稿酬非常优厚还要考虑签新的合约，再加上电影里纽特能随便掏出五十加隆作为去巴黎的路费，看来杂志报道在这方面虽有夸张但是大概也不远矣2333。

　　————谢谢看到这里的小天使————


End file.
